<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edelweiss by engrStx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323732">Edelweiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/engrStx/pseuds/engrStx'>engrStx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Polyamory, Throuple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/engrStx/pseuds/engrStx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A plotless, one of a kind AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edelweiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lee Jihoon punches the code for the door and he bears witness to something else; nothing extraordinary, but still horrendous for him to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s impulse got the better of him, throwing Jeonghan’s face to the sofa, wiping the smudge of what seems to be lip balm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee Jihoon just looks away, pretending he never saw that. He made his way into the kitchen with his grocery-filled reusable bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re using the bag I painted myself.” Jeonghan noticed, walking towards the fridge to help his roommate unpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you gave him for his birthday?” Seungcheol butts in; Jeonghan avoiding to elicit any response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He may possess this cold exterior, but when it comes to these two, he goes a whole 180 degrees turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon lazily drags his feet to go behind Jeonghan and wraps his arms around him, “It’s cute. Thank you, hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sulks at the sight. He stands up from the sofa and rushes to go to the scene. He extends his arms wide to encircle the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love my two favorite persons so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eldest kisses Jihoon’s forehead, proceeds to Jeonghan’s cheeks. Jeonghan’s palm is the receiving end of Seungcheol’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for butting in on your…session.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.” Seungcheol grunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Jihoon. Don’t mind him. I’m gonna be your favorite hyung, from now on.” Jeonghan puts his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders and went to the living room, still making some fuss about throwing his face onto the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re in their twenties alright, but Seungcheol still gushes with care for Jihoon like they were since middle school. He made a promise to Jihoon’s mom before she ceases to exist due to her debilitating cancer some few years ago. As much as he wants to tell his bestfriend, who was competing in a city kilometers away from their hometown, he was forbidden by Mrs. Lee. When Jihoon came home with the medals he had worked hard for his mom, Choi Seungcheol breaks the news. Devastated does not justify Jihoon enough. After the funeral rites, he took Jihoon home, since he had no one left by his side; treating him as if they’re bound by their blood. Ever since then, they held out for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was there for you for almost a decade Jihoon.” he rages, leaving the half-empty bag on the counter and following them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’re still with me.” Jihoon invites him to an embrace, to which Seungcheol accedes; burying his head on Jihoon’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who sorts out all the fuss between you two?” Jeonghan adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, not every day is a great day for Lee Jihoon and Choi Seungcheol. Unfortunately for them, they only run to one person in times like this. One should have seen the day where they find out they seek advice from a single person. Nonetheless, Yoon Jeonghan is Godsent, fixing up every misunderstanding they have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, make up already. I’d rather see you two…make out.” he escapes the cuddle-fest to quench his thirst for alcohol. But there is still one thirst that will be tedious to quench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He may excel in academics, but when it comes to the really mushy stuff for the heart; he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb</span>
  </em>
  <span> as shit. He lost count at how many times each of them made his heart flutter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where do I even begin remembering?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he takes a sip of beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts with Choi Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That time where he was seething with fury after finding out that Jihoon’s partner was cheating on him; he nearly beat the guy to a pulp. Thank heavens, he is recovering well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That time when Jihoon’s just lets go and cry his heart out, the tipping point has been reached as he puts it. Seungcheol just stayed by his side, checking on him every time they’d meet. During lunch, after classes; that went on for some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His bestfriend is only doing some bare minimums but for Lee Jihoon, it meant everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why won’t you stop?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he pleads to his heart. Just before entering university, he decides to allow himself to meet other people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here comes the barista Yoon Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan is a barista at the café where Jihoon usually studies during his first year. Whenever he feels that Seungcheol isn’t available, Jeonghan came in a jiff; sometimes as a drinking buddy, other times a stuffed toy to cling to. Jeonghan is really patient with him, gaining his trust and candor. One time, Lee Jihoon was so caught up with his requirements, Jeonghan had to carry him to his bed; staying with him just to keep him company. That’s where he met Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Put two and two together and voila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he’s happy that his best friend has found someone, and it happens to be someone he trusts as well. But the thought doesn’t leave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where do I fit in with this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happens to me now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Should I go to a monastery and take the vow of poverty, obedience, and chastity?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he thought loud with that last one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” prompting the two who have found their way back and by the looks of it, Seungcheol is leaning on Jeonghan’s chest, their arms idly atop Seungcheol’s abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon freaks out, runs to his room and locks the door shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These two knows that when Jihoon thinks of wasting away his life’s work on the academe, there is something bothering him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By common sense, he should leave them like that till they forget. But they’re Seungcheol and Jeonghan. They would guilt-trip the heck out of him till his feeble heart could not take it any longer. He opens the door and goes to his bed, lightly lifting the sheets till it covers the lower half of his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon.” Seungcheol calls. “Don’t you think I don’t notice you avoiding me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon, I can’t help but agree with him; because you’re doing it to me, too.” Jeonghan adds. “If you can’t be fully honest with me, at least be one with Seungcheol. If there’s anyone that knows you so well, it’s him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Seungcheol sits on the bed, feet up the bed, and scooches to Jihoon’s side. Seungcheol goes for his hand, rubbing his thumb on Jihoon’s knuckles. “We’ve been together for almost a decade now. You not being truthful to me, it pains me a lot when I’m already chapters late for what you’re writing in your present.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, he has a way with words, another detail that woos him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>At this moment,</span> <span>Jihoon once again lets the waterworks burst. He lowered his head, pulling his hands away to wipe the tears and hide his face.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I, when it’s all because of you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon, please tell me what did I do wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOTHING!” he screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all my fault.” mumbles Jihoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Seungcheol. Tell him.”’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew, hyung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was obvious. Jihoon, look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At one point, did you like </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you uncomfortable about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that. it’s just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon stops his hyung’s sentence. “I insist, please stay. You have to know something, too. It kinda concerns you too, hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s face became an odd mix of curiosity and agreement, sitting on the sofa chair at the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” Seungcheol demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe that I somehow fell for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I…when I think I don’t deserve you at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bewildered Jihoon looks to him. Seungcheol turns around to hide the tears running down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon, whenever people ask him ‘What are you two exactly?’ he’d always say you’re just best friends.” Jeonghan begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But deep down, when I asked him that, he told me that he wants it to be more than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon, we’ve been together for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very long </span>
  </em>
  <span>time, you know that. I’ve grown so fond of you, that losing you is the last thing I’d hope for this life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…I’m scared…of rejection. That everything we are right now would just disappear because of the awkwardness.” Seungcheol stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Jeonghan hyung. Why are you…okay with hearing this?” Jihoon asks, who has stopped crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because…I felt the same way towards you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night just keeps getting colder, and weirder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to hit on you, but I figured that maybe I don’t have a shot at this one, so I turned to Seungcheol.” Jeonghan approached them at the other side of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan-hyung. I liked you too, silly.” he smiles, the alcohol taking a toll in his speech and reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a great guy and all, being there for me and all, but I didn’t really expect…everything you’ve told me; off all people, why me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re one of a kind, you’re brave, determined, and whenever you’d cling to me, I cannot help but squeal in joy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence fills the air in Jihoon’s room. Jihoon brushes circles around Seungcheol’s back, prompting him to move closer to him. His other hand went for Jeonghan’s hand, rubbing his pristine fingers on the back of his hyung’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?” he asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looks to Jeonghan and calls him. He nods, and Jeonghan nods back. Seungcheol goes for the lips; he could savor the alcohol in Jihoon’s lips but the power coming from the fragrance he uses is stronger, only making Seungcheol want him more. Jeonghan has better scent of said cologne as he goes for his neck. He nibbles on the collarbones, which has been ticking him off the day he saw it firsthand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon is struggling to breathe when these two keep taking his chance away. He closed his eyes. All he could actually think about is the surrealism of what is unfolding among them. He pulls away from the making-out, for air and for clarity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t breaking up because of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would we break up?” Seungcheol offers a rhetorical question at the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, yeah we love each other. But I love you too, and he loves you too.” continues Yoon Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee Jihoon backs away to the lower end of the bed, because none of these makes any sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon, to be frank, both of us have talked about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you think I moved in to your apartment?” Jeonghan suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know, maybe because you two are a thing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been pouring out everything. We thought that whether this works or not, we’ll still do it for you. Take care of you and all.” he carries on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon.” Seungcheol beckoned. “Don’t feel too pressured about this. I know everything is a mess. Please. Tell us if you still have me and Jeonghan in your heart.” He inched his body toward Jihoon. Jeonghan’s arm slid its way on Seungcheol as a form of consolation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of their enormous sentiments have been released. Jihoon stoops his head in contemplation.  Does the muscle cushioned in his chest still yearn for soft caresses and warm embraces? If yes, will he succumb to the arrangements that they want to pursue?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve got to be kidding.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan-hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon elevates his body and peppers Jeonghan with kisses; from his cheeks down to his jawline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your lips were worth the wait.” he pulls away, pressing his forehead against Jeonghan’s, lips bearing a few centimeters of distance in between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s euphoria urged him to yank Jihoon, throwing him near the headboard. Seungcheol’s fingers jolting the sides of Jihoon’s abdomen, Jeonghan followed suit with his fingers sprinkling on Jihoon’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee Jihoon’s squeaks and chuckles really entice even more elation to Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol, a response they wish to see from him, from now on. He begs as earnest as he can. At first, they wouldn’t listen. Once tears of joy drip from his eyes, they take a breather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two eldest lays their backs on the head board; their shoulders demanding connection. Seungcheol grips Jihoon by the biceps, so that Jihoon lies on his torso. Lee Jihoon’s possessiveness gets the best of him, placing his hands on one of the hips of both Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Lee Jihoon looks to Seungcheol and fixes the strands lying atop the forehead, drawing lines to it. Jeonghan rests his head on Jihoon’s luscious hair and strokes his arms with much delicateness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me just relish…this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have all the time to relish this, hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon goes to sing a lullaby, with his voice so gentle and emotive. Seungcheol and Jeonghan went off to sing with him as well, even providing second voices and harmony; eliciting a soothing tone to anyone who can hear such magnificence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Edelweiss, edelweiss</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every morning you greet me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Small and white</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clean and bright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You look happy to me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blossoms of snow </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May you bloom and grow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bloom and grow, forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Edelweiss, edelweiss</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bless my homeland forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the singing come their bodies slowly adhering to the call of the mattress. Seungcheol and Jeonghan picked up both short ends of the comforter and snuggled under it. They end the song, with the eldest giving Lee Jihoon a soft peck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You loved The Sound of Music, didn’t you?” Jeonghan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised that you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not uncultured dicks, Jihoon.” noted Seungcheol. They all giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes of us now?” Jihoon ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan shushes Jihoon. “Let’s go to sleep. No more questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would I sleep when I have you two by my side?” Jihoon glows red in silence. This move forces the two beside him to flutter and manifest a tired but genuine smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you both.” Seungcheol wraps his arms around his boyfriend and his best friend tuned boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and let us sleep.” Jeonghan mutters, pulling the sheets so that it covers the neck down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this warmth, Jihoon will wake up every single day; knowing his heart was never wrong. Sure, his mind will have to process the complications; but does all that shit matter to the three of them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His response? He shuts his eyelids with a smile, discerning that they love one another; and that’s all that matters right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweet dreams.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihoon murmured.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>